


Tis The Season

by huxlotrashbaby



Series: Baby, it's cold outside [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby its cold outside, Ficlet, Fluff, Hux is Nice, Huxlo, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Starkiller Base, canonverse (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxlotrashbaby/pseuds/huxlotrashbaby
Summary: Kylo Ren has a gift for his General.





	Tis The Season

**Author's Note:**

> a little holiday fluff to change the routine, to tide over my dear readers while i update my other works! please enjoy <3

Starkiller Base wasn't subject to seasonal changes. An ice planet, frozen to the core, not meant to sustain human life. Stationed here, life was an endless winter. Still, Kylo Ren kept a calendar.

In his homeworld of Chandrila, snow fell only in the folder months. The suns would dim earlier and earlier until solstice came, marking the shortest day of the cycle. This warranted celebration, families and friends rejoicing peacefully in the fact that another year had passed. The exchange of gifts was customary, and people gathered for extravagant parties and feasts.

Though in being so far away from home, Kylo would learned that traditions differed throughout the galaxy. What was the norm on his planet might be unheard of somewhere else. Several planets never even experienced weather events significant enough to create a holiday around the turning of the seasons.

On Arkanis, in the outer rim, rain fell without fault nearly each day, the sky shrouded in grey clouds. Dreary, was how one could explain it, and it wouldn't be exaggeration. What reason would Arkanians have to celebrate?

Such conditions had bred a man who rarely expressed emotion, unless that emotion was rage, or his love for fascism. Rarely spoke, unless he was giving commands, or delivering a passionate speech to his troops. Rarely did he ever have time for triviality.

And he couldn't imagine a sight more trivial than the master of the Knights of Ren, standing in front of him with an elegantly wrapped package. What in God's name did he want? Considering whether to promptly send the overgrown child off, General Hux stroked his chin with a gloved hand as he looked upon him studiously.

It was only the two of them around. It had been a relatively uneventful day and working hours were long over, he was simply on his way to his quarters to retire for the night. On the one hand, he had no reason to be friendly, on the other, he had no reason to treat Kylo with contempt, either.

"Good evening, Lord Ren." He greeted simply, expression unchanging. "To what do you owe your presence?"

Kylo Ren without his mask was an odd sight, not in that it was unwelcome. He, too, was off duty.

"I've just came to give you your solstice gift, General." He answered, as if it were expected.

Ridiculous, Hux thought. As far as he was concerned, there was no such thing. "Solstice, Ren? What solstice? Our base orbits no sun."

"According to my calendar, the winter holiday is approaching." Kylo replied. He was far too sentimental for someone in his position. "I thought I'd bring you a gift, General."

The redheaded man, in his ever serious manner, bit back a scoff. As much as Kylo Ren and his immature ways irritated him, they were colleagues. Even he wasn't so uptight that he'd forgo civility.

"Such practices aren't customary where I hail from, though that's quite gracious of you, Lo-"

"Kylo." The brunette interrupted the general, earning a scowl.

"Pardon me?"

"Please call me Kylo, General Hux."

It wasn't the most professional to refer to someone of Ren's rank by his first name, though Hux figured they possessed equal authority, if the younger man held even that. Besides, it was a lovely name. Fitting.

"If you insist, Kylo."

"I do." Offering out the box, wrapped in a shimmering red paper, Kylo hid his excitement. Of course he'd gift him a bottle of his favorite whiskey, procured all the way from Arkanis, his homeland itself. He wondered if it was obvious how hard he was crushing on the general. Hux remained blissfully unaware of the rumors circulating among just about everyone on the base, suggesting he and Kylo Ren would make an excellent couple. Some went so far as to suggest that Kylo produce the heirs to the first order, and Hux be the one to sire them.

He'd never given it much thought, but once Hux inevitably became Grand Emperor of the Galaxy, he'd need an Empress to rule beside him, wouldn't he?

"Well, thank you very much, Kylo. It shan't go unappreciated."

The statement of gratitude felt so strange on his tongue. Clutching the package, Hux offered the tiniest of smiles, barely curling his lips upwards.

Making sure not to come off too eager, Kylo nodded. "Open it." He said, knowing that the General would enjoy it. "Please."

With a slight roll of his eyes, Hux gently tore off the gift paper to reveal the familiar, intricate design on the box containing none other than his most favored liquor. It cost a fortune, this he knew too well, and it was worth it to have a taste of home.

"Oh, how thoughtful of you, my darling." He remarked, absentmindedly studying the container the bottle was sheathed in.

The pet name seemed to slip out so easily, as if he thought nothing of it. And he didn't. Kylo was, after all, a darling.

The younger man's cheeks flushed red, a grin tugging at his full lips. The simple word was music to his ears coming from the object of his admiration.

"Ah, old habit." The General quickly defended once he'd realized that he'd referred to the man he pretended to detest as his 'darling'. "Do forgive me, Lord Ren."

"For what, General?" He questioned in his deep, soft voice, inching closer to the ginger. How beautiful he looked against the landscape of ice and snow, ebony waves arranged perfectly.

Hux reached out, close enough in height that he could gently brush a finger against Kylo's gorgeous hair, and that's exactly what he did, tucking a lock behind his ear. The innocent gesture caused the younger man to shiver, and their eyes locked together.

"For not treating you how you deserve to be treated, Kylo."

"Oh." No one had exactly been kind to him, for as long as Kylo could remember. Especially not the General.

"You're a gift in yourself, Lord Ren. All this time, I should have cherished you. That is, if you would have me."

Although he could hardly believe his ears, the flattery went straight to Kylo's heart, and he knelt down before Hux to kiss his hand in a display of both adoration and submission. Since the day they met, he wanted nothing more to be the object of the General's affection. Before he could answer, he felt himself being pulled up by the collar. Hux was stronger than he appeared, he thought, the sudden sensation of a passionate embrace seizing his body and mind. The man tasted like tobacco and whiskey, just as he'd imagined.

With one hand carefully holding his gift, the General let his eyes fall shut as he kissed Kylo deeply. Those lush lips were so soft and plump, exactly how they looked. Good heavens, did he have plans for those. It would be a crime to let such beauty go to waste.

The kiss, though loving, remained chaste, and when it was finally broken, Kylo was left panting. "Oh, General..."

"Shh, now. Happy Solstice, my love."


End file.
